So Blaine Had a Bad Day
by pinksunglassesandblazers
Summary: Cis!girl Klaine: Blaine has a really bad day and Kurt does all she can to cheer her up.


Blaine was having a particularly rough day. She had been late to class, spilled soda all over her new shirt and had failed one of her exams, which was completely unacceptable. Why had she even decided to take summer classes anyway? And to top it all off her professor's assistant had hit on her, despite the known fact that she had a girlfriend. The douchebag had also implied that a threesome with her and Kurt would he _hot _and _fun _and _wasn't that what all lesbians did anyway_. Gross. What is wrong with guys? Worst of all she had barely been able to talk to her girlfriend since her cellphone hadn't been charged the night before. This was really not her day. She just wanted to get home and into Kurt's arms.

"Kurt! I'm home!" She stepped into their little apartment and threw her coat on the couch, positive that Kurt would scold her later for it. "Kurt?" she called out again when she heard nothing but silence as she made her way through the living room.

"In the kitchen, hun."

Blaine walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Kurt had her back towards her, humming quietly as she mixed something. Her hair was up in a ponytail which Blaine _loves _because it shows off Kurt's ridiculously long neck that she could mouth at for hours on end. Her tank top was snug, which Blaine was appreciative for, and she was wearing _that _skirt. _That _skirt was the skirt that drove Blaine wild. Kurt rarely wore it, stating it was too short for her liking, but that made Blaine love it even more. It had short little ruffles that would ride up to reveal the bottom of Kurt's perfect ass with just the slightest sway of her hips. Kind of like how she was doing right now.

Blaine softly walked over to where she was standing and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, quickly attaching her lips to the junction between Kurt's neck and shoulder. Kurt released a pleased hum as soon as she felt Blaine's arms and leaned back against her chest. Blaine's hands slipped down to play with the hem of the skirt as she began sucking on a particular spot on Kurt's neck.

"How are you feeling? I got your text this morning. I've been worried about you all day," Kurt said airily as she tipped her head to the side, supplying better access for Blaine's mouth on her neck.

"Well it's better now that I'm here with you," she murmured against Kurt's skin. "And you're wearing _the skirt_." She punctuated her last words with a soft scrape of her teeth which made Kurt shudder.

"Mmmhmm," Kurt said with a giggle that quickly turned into a moan when she felt Blaine's hand creep under her skirt to rub through the lace of her underwear. "I – uhhh, – I also decided to make waffles for dinner," she lifted her spoon to emphasize, "I know it's your favorite. Thought it might make you feel better," she finished off with another moan.

"Mmmmm. I'm the luckiest girl alive, you know that?"

"Why must you always ruin the moment with your corniness?" The question came out more as a groan than a tease as Blaine decided to move her fingers under Kurt's panties, teasing at her folds with her middle and index finger.

Kurt's head fell back against Blaine's shoulder, waffle batter forgotten on the counter. Blaine turned her face to capture Kurt's lips in a heated kiss as she worked her other hand into Kurt's pussy. Two fingers easily slid into Kurt's body as Blaine's thumb circled her girlfriend's clit. She set up a steady pace of rubbing and pumping in and out as their lips slid together in a needy, almost desperate way.

"God, how can you be so wet already?" Blaine huffed against Kurt's lips between kisses. A whine exited Kurt's mouth in response, her fingers threading through Blaine's curls and pulling her impossibly closer to her mouth. Kurt nibbled on her lower lip, pulling roughly, suddenly making the temperature in the room shoot up, and having nothing to do with the appliances in the small kitchen.

Blaine pulled her fingers out and, before Kurt could even complain, her girlfriend is grabbing her hips and turning her around. They're brought closer by Kurt's arms circling around Blaine's neck and their lips meet once again in a rough kiss. It's kind of messy with too much tongue, but neither of them really care. Blaine grasps Kurt's lower thighs and hoists her up onto a vacant spot on the counter. Their mouths part briefly while Blaine removes Kurt's soaked panties before she dives back in to capture her girlfriend's kiss-swollen lips. The kisses slow down and become languid as Kurt spreads her legs wider so Blaine can settle between them.

Blaine breaks away to trail kisses down Kurt's clothed body, pushing Kurt's back against the wall with a hand on her stomach .She brings Kurt's legs up on the counter, bending them at the knee. Kurt's legs spread even wider, her thighs falling against the counter and another shot of arousal goes through Blaine. Her pussy throbs and pulses and _God, could her girlfriend be any more fucking flexible? _Breaths become short, shallow huffs that make Kurt's chest rise and fall rapidly as Blaine continues to cover every inch of her body with soft kisses. The warm air has made their bodies damp and Blaine can taste the saltiness as she trails kisses up Kurt's thigh, stopping every so often to place a long lick or hard bite that makes Kurt mewl.

Kurt whimpers and grips her girlfriend by the shoulders, bringing her up for a dirty kiss. Her nails end up scraping Blaine's scalp. Blaine is sure that by now her curly hair must be a mess, but she can't bring herself to care when Kurt's tongue is in her mouth and, _oh God_, she's doing that thing with her teeth that she loves so much.

With a growl Blaine breaks the kiss and ducks her head. Her face hovers over Kurt's clit, breath ghosting over the already swollen area as she smiles at her gorgeous girlfriend. Never breaking eye contact, she slowly, teasingly sticks out her tongue and drags it from Kurt's entrance all the way up her clit, gazing at her through her eyelashes. Kurt shudders, biting her lower lip because it's just not fair how coquettish Blaine sometimes is and she can be a real tease when she wants to.

Kurt quickly wraps her legs around Blaine's shoulders and forces her down where she wants her the most. Blaine complies, circling her lips around Kurt's clit and sucking on it lightly. Kurt sighs in relief, burying her fingers once again in Blaine's hair and pushing down to urge her on. Blaine begins to stroke her tongue against Kurt and soon the other girl becomes a babbling mess, endless stream of _oh God, oh God _and _yes, Blaine, FUCK _fill the room as she works her girlfriend over.

Blaine brings her attention back to Kurt's clit and soon thrusts two fingers into her, all gentleness gone as she works up a rhythm that is sure to drive Kurt near insane. Kurt is now trembling above her, legs at a near death-grip around Blaine's head when she slips a third finger inside. As soon as her third finger slips in Kurt is clenching around her and with a scream she comes. Blaine removes her fingers and licks her girlfriend through her orgasm, gathering up all Kurt's wetness with her tongue and loving the way Kurt clenches and trembles at her touch.

Kurt's legs fall to Blaine's sides as she dangles them at the edge of the counter, a sated sigh falling from her lips. Blaine is still licking at her folds when Kurt whines from the oversensitivity. She moves up Kurt's body and comes face to face with a happy, sleepy grin. She smiles in return and Kurt grabs her by the chin, pulling her close. She presses her tongue to Blaine's lips and licks, moving on to her chin and cheeks as she cleans her off and Blaine can't help but laugh.

"Like tasting yourself, babe? A bit self-centered, aren't we?" she says with a teasing smile and a poke to Kurt's side, right where she's most ticklish.

"Oh, shut up! And stop that!" Kurt responds with a pout as she brings her in for a kiss. It's drawn out, kind of lazy and it makes Kurt's toes curl. These are her favorite type of kisses.

After a few minutes Blaine finally pulls away, her fingers drawing small circles on Kurt's inner thigh as she says, "What do you say we save the batter for breakfast and order pizza? I really feel like getting my cuddle on."

"Whatever you want, sweetie," Kurt returns, carding her fingers through Blaine's curls.

"Mmmm, you're the best," she says and leans up to place a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Making my day better."

Kurt's forehead drops against Blaine, and looking her in the eyes as she says, "Isn't that kind of my job?" With that, she hops off the counter and walks out of the kitchen, beckoning Blaine with her swaying hips.

_Yep, _Blaine thinks, _I have the best girlfriend in the world._

* * *

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked it! I've been obsessed with cis!girl klaine ever sicne I read Star55's fics on tumblr (you should check her out). Anyways remember I'm just a follow away on tumblr (pinksunglassesandblazers). **


End file.
